creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ /Archive 11/ /Archive 12/ /Archive 13/ ---- ? Should this comment be removed since it contains a slur? Someone commented on it a little bit ago and I also wanted to ruin your clean talk page. Jay Ten (talk) 00:04, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I would like to apoligise for entering a story without it meeting proper quality. I will make sure to fix the problems and read the rules to see where I went wrong. I would like to ask if I will be able to reupload my story, and if I can how long will it take for me to be able to do so? I also apoligise for maybe not knowing some things as I am new to this. Nyxious (talk) 04:24, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thank you for your advice! Nyxious (talk) 04:39, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for making me realise reality. Hello Grim here. I just wanted to thank you for pointing out the problems of The Lost Puppy. I was a little bit pissed off at first but all your complaints were genuine. Cheers mate. thank you I got your message, Thank you for telling me my mistakes. the problem is, I'm an actual author. I write most of my stories in Present tense and i'm not used to past tense, is it possible for me to write a good creepypasta in present tense? I think that the reason it was so rushed was because that was actually a story out of my notebook I was planning and my boyfriend sort of posted it to mess with me. Is there any way to delete the one that he managed to post on here? I Am Currently Behind You (talk) 14:33, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for correcting me on categories. I had to go back and re-read them again. Thank you for helping me realize my mistake. Theringleader (talk) 18:55, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Theringleader hey um I just noticed you deleted my story the cloaked demon but I have no idea why. It was good my friends loved the story they said it was amazing. Its completely finished and I put a lot of time into it so I can't find out why you deleted it... :3 Bobcatnat123 (talk) 00:07, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me, it is greatly appreciated. I'm even more grateful for you linking my Fiction Press account, I had not thought about that. It's also on my creative journal. Should I link that? If so, it's here: http://dee-cees-cj.insanejournal.com/12767.html. Also, I have a few questions for you. For example, why were the paragraphs initially in text boxes opposed to being in the actual body of the story? Was that due to my copy pasting, or did I just screw up somewhere along the way? I have another question as well, I have a poem that I was thinking about making a Creepy Pasta about, is that allowed? I mean, it's not just going to be the poem, but an actual STORY about what, exactly, "I Am" is. I read the rules, and there's nothing stating explicitly that those kind of stories are not welcomed, but at the same time, because it's based on a poem, it might come under fire, so that's why I asking someone that knows the ropes. Lastly, I wish to ask for advice about formatting. Should I avoid Copy/Pasting from an HTML document? Should I avoid C/P from a .doc document? I'm not very good at formatting, I'm afraid. I apologize in advance for being such a bother. Once again, thanks for everything you've done, I greatly appreciate it. Thanks for the warm welcome, as well. Well, it's been a pleasure, I hope all is well with you. Blessed be. Murcas/Heather Murcas (talk) 04:11, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I just posted my first story and I went through it a few times to edit all grammar and then I just loaded it. Is there any other things I should have done before just posting it or is just grammar editing required?Jevens (talk) 06:21, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I need some tips on creepypasta writing so i won't have every creepypasta i type and post be deleted because the rules here are strict as hell when it comes to being creative and such. FinalutionGaming (talk) 17:40, March 31, 2015 (UTC)FinalutionGaming Delete the second title/page, please. And thanks for notifying me, I was initially confused too. Thank you, EmpyrealInvective. RisingFusion (talk) 00:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion Font Awesome Name font bro! How ya been, haven't spoken in a while. Good and Bad. Dealing with a lot of depression, but spending time with Family and feeling better. Alstinson (talk) 00:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I agree. Good talking to you again, and I actually do like the new font in your username. I meant the font above your real picture, thought it was cool. What does it mean to bump a blog, I couldn't find out in the blog rules. Alstinson (talk) 06:10, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Advice? Hey man, was wondering if you could give me some pointers on my pasta? It's not finished yet but I've posted a short summary on the writers notebook. Cheers :) Alright, thanks for your time, will let you know when I have more! sorry about the post we just figured out how to msg on this thing but heyy anyway would you like to colaborate with us on our wikki page so we can get noticed and we can dirsct them to your page.Bad intentions inc. (talk) 01:35, April 1, 2015 (UTC) check out the page book marked in the discription of my page basically we are writing a saga its more messed up and darker then any creepy pasta you could ever imagine its also being made and animated into a saga called darkness ascending we are working on making a youtube channel where we can debue the first episode everybody here at bad intentions studios is really excited for the release of episode one. Hi, I got the message that my story got deleted by you and I read through the policy and things go how I can revise and fix it and get the deletion appeal. I don't quite understand the writer workshop thing and I'd like your review or advice on making my story better and up to par with how you guys want the stories's quality to be for the site. I know it seemed like some dumb or naggimg questions for me to ask but I really liked wrighting Scared Angels and I would like for people to enjoy my writings. Jevens (talk) 02:03, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Front page I was just curious if you were aware that the PotM and Spotlighted Pasta have broken template links in their place on the front page? Jay Ten (talk) 02:27, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Empy tries to "fix" technical problem - every computer in the world crashes. Violent crime doubles in a twenty-four hour period due to lack of porn and cat memes. :Jay Ten (talk) 02:37, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you ever stop making friends? : ) ::Jay Ten (talk) 02:50, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Haqq al-yaqin jahame kzut Mahad Sol Min yu sadh hey get on skype m8 --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 03:06, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Holder of the Cosmos You know what Holders are right? Well, Id like to send a message to fellow Seekers, but I don't know how to send it to a certain number of people. Please write back, and if I have to tell you my message, just ask. BTW, I AM A HOLDER. XXAce MissingNoXx (talk) 05:29, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying to post my first pasta, and it's telling me that I have illegal characters in my story. I've had 4 people proofread it, and say there are no illegal characters as well as 0 grammatical or spelling errors. Please help me. Should I post to you my pasta or what? ABHMoony (talk) 13:18, April 1, 2015 (UTC)ABHMoonyABHMoony (talk) 13:18, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Why was my story, "The Man In The Mirror", deleted? ABHMoony (talk) 13:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC)ABHMoonyABHMoony (talk) 13:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh God Travis, send help. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_tv_man [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz| Stay Classy, ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 16:35, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Wow...Thank you! Travis, Thanks man! I appreciate this! I know I have not frequented here as much lately, still looking for full-time work. I know my novella is decent but I didn't expect it to make it on the front page! I appreciate the vote of confidence. You guys are awesome! Also, congrats on your story winning! I loved it! You should try publishing your work on the market. It's amazing. Thanks again guys. Blacknumber1 (talk) 17:37, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Links in pastas I came across a pasta with an e-mail address linked. Is that against the rules? I wanted to be sure before I deleted the e-mail or reported the story or whatever. Mdcowboy, Grammar Nazi of the Third Reich (talk) 01:26, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know! I thought it was frowned upon for some reason. Don't know why. Mdcowboy, Grammar Nazi of the Third Reich (talk) 18:21, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Blog What does it mean to bump a blog, I couldn't find out in the nlog rules. Alstinson (talk) 06:13, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Alstinson (talk) 17:15, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Can you recommend/tell me any nice pastas? I'm getting bored of these days' pastas, and I haven't taken a peek at micropastas. Basically I'm asking you for any recommendations for micropastas/twists. Thanks, Empyreallnvective (some people call you "Empy" but I think that just sounds wrong to call an adult that). RisingFusion (talk) 04:17, April 3, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion Question Hi Empyre, recently I came across this? It is definitely on the wrong board, but I don't know where should I move it. MrDupin (talk) 10:43, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Moved to general wiki discussion. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 10:46, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Blank Blog This blog is blank. Fixed. MrDupin (talk) 17:22, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :The user fixed it. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:28, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Rawr Dat was meh Storeeeeee CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 17:32, April 3, 2015 (UTC) excuse me my creepypasta got removed and i want to know why Filebuster69 (talk) 21:03, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Clarification notice Hello as you know, we were talking about the story ATTWN and how it got deleted. I saw you said "We reviewed the deleted story's quality standards" but which one? The one story, Crimson Day, i see why it got axed, but why ATTWN? I mean, yeah i really should've made sure there wasn't another story with that name, but it looked like it was up to quality. Paragraphs were spaced, proper titles were capitalized. The story flowed too and had a good ending. As for crimson day, i'm not too upset. That was a "I really shoudln't have" work. Lilahdog568 (talk) 23:37, April 3, 2015 (UTC) vishnu V you know the drill. --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 03:10, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity notice SG and Lickford have been too inactive for their admin status. I'd suggest keep an eye on them or do something about this. :Oh my, I'm so uninformed! XD Anyway, keep up the wonderful work you do as a crat. *grumble grumble* ::I feel like with all the few really active users we got now, it's already enough to keep the site away from constant problems (and fortunately I'm not in this party XD) Don’t mess with Doctor Dream! 20:27, April 4, 2015 (UTC) The Funniest Joke in the World Thank you for your feedback. I have fixed punctuation issues and I will move this to a different wiki. I have also fixed some plot holes. However your last comment was incorrect. As I stated formally "It may seem "cliche" right now, however I intend to turn this into an ARG of sorts.", meaning it was to be updated regularly. please stop deleting my story! i worked very hard on it! ToU This user is underage, as admitted here. Jay Ten (talk) 15:29, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Someone removed M4R In the story Red Isle, someone removed the M4R tag on his own. Proof. Personally, I think the story still is not good enough for the wiki. MrDupin (talk) 08:20, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :I've deleted the story & warned the user who removed it. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:25, April 6, 2015 (UTC) *Oops, I just came across this thread. Sorry about that, wasn‘t intentional. Rinskuro13 20:29, April 6, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Spinpasta i tried to fix my grammar for my game story, but i cannot reposted that on spinpasta because they change the rules before we can reupload our pasta but they change the rules and i can't repost my story here. - solonor1987 Apologies Sorry about that, I never knew that template feature existed. Should I automatically label spinoffs as ‘delete now‘ or should I stick to M4R? And if I do, do I need to provide a reason? Rinskuro13 20:25, April 6, 2015 (UTC)rinskuro13 Thanks I appreciate your helpful feedback on ‘Spider Cannibals‘. I‘ll make changes as necessary soon. Is Mystreve going to be back any time soon? I wanted him to read the sequel to ‘Spider Cannibals‘ and also a newer pasta I wrote. If possible, could you do it for him? I just need the feeling of security from an admin‘s critique before I write anything else, because my writing has become a bit shaky over a long period of inactivity. Cheers Rinskuro13 20:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC)rinskuro13 thank you for instuling me Sasori Ookami 23:51, April 6, 2015 (UTC)Sasori Ookami you didn't insult me i thought you were nit picking but hey there are worst storys than mine out there HEY THANKS TO YOU I FEEL WORTHLESS! AND BROKEN NICE JOB YOU DICK! i'm sorry for that it's just that i'm not normal i'v been bulied for a long time and i don't care if my creepypasta doesn't get restored i'll do better next time thank you for trying to help me thank you for trying to help me i guess i acted like that because of the bullies at my school and the adults don't to crap about it anyway i'll write better next time to asshole im not rule playing im asking quest that's all pastas *return to Pennsylvania Human Experiment Chamber Thanks. Rinskuro13 08:48, April 7, 2015 (UTC)rinskuro13